hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 18
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 18: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Seishirou Klaus #Nagi Sanzenin #Maria #Tama #Isumi Saginomiya Summary Hayate lies on a bed, and apologizes for causing so much trouble. Klaus takes his temperature and confirms that he has a cold. Nagi shouts at him, saying that he shouldn't have caught a cold, and that there should be a limit to weakness, much to Maria's annoyance, since Nagi had shut him outside. Nagi advises him to get some rest, and she demands that he be thankful for her actions, which he is. Isumi then offers him a beverage to try to warm his body, still sorry as she feels that she's at fault for this. Hayate admits that he's at fault for causing such a misunderstanding in the first place, and he takes the beverage. Hayate enjoys the beverage, though he asks Isumi if she made it herself, since he didn't think that girls in rich families did their own cooking, and she confirms that she did. Nagi, somewhat jealous since she can't make food herself, yells at Isumi, saying that being a girl doesn't instantly grant cooking ability, and that such a view is old fashioned. Isumi sees through her ruse instantly, entirely familiar with the fact that Nagi uses such language when she's trying to decieve someone. To prove herself, Nagi decides to take on the task of making lunch for Hayate. He gasps, which is heard by Nagi, who approaches him angrily. She asks him if he dislikes her cooking, though he says that he's grateful for it. Nagi runs off to the kitchen with Tama to make the meal. When they're gone, Maria offers to prepare stomach medicine, while Isumi tries to encourage Hayate. As he lies alone, he tries to hope that the meal would be good, but he finds himself unable to do so. In the kitchen, Nagi decides that she should give the meal an original flavor, since she's making it. She takes out vinegar, saying that it's good for the body. As Tama watches her, he finds himself hoping that Hayate isn't going to die from the meal. In the hall, Maria asks Isumi to forgive them for the problems Hayate caused, but Isumi doesn't feel he's done anything wrong. After a bit, Nagi finishes the meal, and she brings it to Hayate. Hayate is hopeful for a moment that the meal might be good, but upon taking the first bite, he realizes that not only is it seasoned wrongly and undercooked, but he also detects the faint smell of detergent in there. Nagi worries when she sees his expression, thinking that the dish might be bad, but Hayate, through sheer willpower, says that it's good, much to the excitement of Nagi. Nagi thanks him, revealing that she didn't actually try the dish herself. She then reveals that she added a little oil to the hidden flavor. As Hayate forces himself to complete the meal, Maria is in the kitchen, where she realizes that the oil Nagi had added was actually detergent. Hayate finishes the meal, and Nagi takes the bowl, and tells him to get some sleep, and then she leaves. As Hayate wonders if pushing himself like this could actually kill him, Maria enters the room, and tells him that he could actually kill himself if he pushed too hard. Maria is impressed that he was able to finish everything. Meanwhile, Nagi was walking down the hall, and she heard them talking, so she starts to eavesdrop. Maria confirms to him that the oil was indeed detergent, but Hayate responds that he was at least glad that she was trying to care for him. Maria asks him if his mother never cared for him when he was sick, and he says that this was true, as she would usually run off to the casino even when he was sick. Maria then asks for him to get some sleep, and she leaves the room. When Maria is gone, Nagi silently approaches Hayate, and she silently thanks him for what he did. She leans over and tries to kiss him, but Hayate doesn't understand and tells her that it's hard for him to sleep with her face so close. Nagi gets angry at Hayate, and hearing her scream, Maria thinks she understands somewhat why good people always die early. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 6. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga